Kindred
Communities of Wood Elves often tend towards small, nomadic groups of like-minded individuals, known as a Kindred, rather than the large and populous cities of other Elven kingdoms. These kinbands have strong bonds that unite them, ties that are often stronger than those of kith and kin. There are literally hundreds of these nomadic groups that dwell within Athel Loren. Each reflects how it relates to physical influences such as their surroundings, as well as the way they relate to other Elves, Athel Loren and its many and varied fey inhabitants and the attitudes of the individual. Kindreds that are many score of leagues apart will often share the same name, for they share the same core beliefs and ideals, though in reality even likeminded kindreds will often be somewhat distant and suspicious towards each other. Some kindreds hold particular rivalries and deeply ingrained mutual suspicion of others, and conflicts between kindreds are not uncommon. Though the Wood Elves are generally a roaming and nomadic people, each kindred holds allegiance to a particular Elven Highborn. Some Highborns may have certain kindreds within his realm, such as the Lord of the Peaks, whom has many kindreds of Warhawk Riders at his disposal while the Lord of the Southern Glades have many Glade Rider kindreds of his own. Over time, smaller kindreds - known as Kinbands - arose as bloodlines combined and recombined, and as new traditions evolved from those that had been brought from Ulthuan. By the Season of Revelation, there were not only the twelve great kindreds whose lords and ladies ruled Athel Loren alongside Ariel and Orion, but also hundreds of lesser kinbands, each dedicated to a unique way of life. Eventually the influence of the forest saw the kindreds united in common cause. List of Kindreds * Alter -- Laith-Kourn; Known often as Alters, Shifters or Wild-kin, these Elves can adopt aspects of the creatures who dwell with Athel Loren. They are much more isolationist than any other of the Kindreds, and though they see themselves as a Kindred, they live alone and generally do not mix any more with their own than any other Kindreds. The name Laith-Kourn has evolved from a combination of the Eltharin root word Lathain, meaning storm, wrath, and gently falling rain that brings eternal sleep, and the name of the Elven god Kurnous. * Eternal -- Selathoi; As the Eternal Guard, the Kindreds of Selathoi form an undying an unyielding defence of all the sacred places of Athel Loren during the winter months. Members of the Eternal kindreds tend to have learnt their trade in a Warrior Kindred and have proven time and again that their skills and courage are worthy. The name Selathoi evolved from the Eltharin root-word Sarathai, meaning unyielding defiance. * Glade Rider -- Sehenlu; Also known as Kindred of Equos (in the south-west), Horse-Masters, Saddle-Born, and the Ridderkin. A noble that rides an Elven Steed will often be from a Kindred of Sehenlu, or was once a part of one of those Kindreds. The name Sehenlu evolved from the root-word Senlui, meaning swiftness, and accuracy. * Glamourweave -- Yenayla; A Kindred smaller than the Spellsinger Kindreds that is dedicated to maintaining the correct balance within Athel Loren. Glamourweaves, sometimes known as Shapers, Tree-Singers, Skein-weavers, Shadow-Walkers, Changelings, Wood-seers, Grove-kin and Wood-shapers, are very closely linked to Athel Loren, and often act as emissaries and ambassadors between the Wood Elves and the older spirits of Athel Loren itself. The name Yenayla evolved from the root-word Yenlui, meaning balance, harmony and chaos. * Scout -- Arahain; Sometimes those of this Kindred are known as Sentinels, Wayfarers and Hawkeyes. The name Arahain evolved from the Eltharin root-word Arhain, meaning shadows, night, stealth, secrets, and perfidiousness. * Spellsinger -- Kel-Isha; Sometimes known as Handmaidens of the Everqueen, Priestesses of Athel Loren, Spellsingers and Spellweavers are generally part of a Kindred of Kel-Isha. The name Kel-Isha evolved from the root-word Quyl-Isha, meaning the tears of Isha, sorry, mercy, endurance, and mourning for lost children. * [[Wardancers|'Wardancer']] -- Caidath; sometimes those of the Wardancer kindreds are known as Shadowdancers of Loec, Feast Masters, Bladesingers and Deathdancers. They are a cult Kindred dedicated to the Elven trickster god Loec, the god of Laughter, dance, and music. The name Caidath has evolved from the Eltharin root-word Cadaith, meaning grace, power, music of the stars. * Warrior -- Lakoys; make up the vast bulk of the armies of Athel Loren. They generally include Glade Guard warriors, and will sometimes include Glade Riders, Warhawk Riders and other warrior castes. The name Lakoys evolved from the root-word Lacoi, meaning might, glory, and fear of death. * [[Waywatchers|'Waywatcher']] -- Nymraif; sometimes those of this kindred are known as Wood Haunters, Pathwatchers, Shadow Striders and Mist Walkers. The name Nymraif evolved from the root-word Minaith, meaning skill in arms, spirituality, or the lost way. * Wild Rider -- Auryaur; Sometimes those of this Kindred are known as the spears of Kurnous, the Brethren of Orion and Pyrewardens. The name Auryaur evolved from the Eltharin root-word Oriour meaning blood and birth. * Vengeance -- Talu; A very small kindred devoted to revenge for acts of particular harm (either to Athel Loren or personally). This is an unusual kindred in that those who join it only do so for the fulfillment of a particular vendetta, and they then return to their former Kindred. To stay too long within the kindred of Talu is particularly dangerous (one cannot leave the kindred without fulfilling the reason he or she entered it), and Elves will only become one of this kindred very rarely. Those belonging to this kin are known by names such as Riftblades and Mournsingers. The name Talu evolved from the root-word Thalui, meaning hatred or vengeance. * Younger -- Haroith; a kindred that tends to attract young Elves. This kindred is typified as being impatient and impulsive. Many Elves leave this kindred when they are older, though other wilder Elves will stay within the kindred. A mistrusted kindred by other Wood Elves, most regard them as not understanding balance, and they are therefore dangerous. Often the first to react violently. The name Haroith evolved from the root-word Harathoi, meaning youth, boundless energy, and jealousy. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 66 ** : pg. 67 ** : pg. 68 ** : pg. 23 ** : pg. 21 ** : pg. 29 ** : pg. 30 ** : pg. 31 * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 15 - 27 Category:Wood Elves Category:Wood Elf Organisation Category:K